Neighborly love
by Weird123
Summary: Lizzie gets a crush on someone, which could turn into a problem for her boyfriend, Gordo. Sorry about the lame title, i am really bad at writing them. This is my first fanfic so PLEASE R/R and be nice. Chapters 3, 4 and 5 are now up
1. Default Chapter

*I don't own any of the characters in this story. I'm not making money and don't have any so don't sue me, you won't get anything.*  
  
Sorry, I sort of started this story on one topic and ended it on another completely different one, it may be stupid but give me a break, it's my first fanfic and I am horrified of letting people read my writing so if you review PLEASE be nice.  
  
  
  
*At Lizzie's Locker*  
  
Miranda walks up to Lizzie's locker  
  
Miranda- Hey Lizzie  
  
Lizzie- Hey  
  
Miranda- How'd you do on that math test? I totally bombed. I probably got like a 40  
  
Lizzie- (kinda distant) Umm… yeah  
  
Miranda- (waves her hand in front of Lizzie's face) Hello! You alive?  
  
Lizzie- (back to reality) Oh, yeah, math test, sucked  
  
Miranda- What's up with you?  
  
Lizzie- Nothing, nothing why would anything be up with me? I'm just fine. Nothing is wrong with me.  
  
Miranda- And you expect me to believe that? Come on I'm your best friend. What's wrong?  
  
Lizzie- Fine, Gordo and I got into a little fight and now he's not talking to me.  
  
Miranda- Finally, you two were bound to get on one another's nerves at some point. You know you really get annoying.  
  
Lizzie- Miranda! I don't really enjoy being in a fight with my boyfriend!  
  
Miranda- Oh, right, sorry. Well have you tried talking to him?  
  
Lizzie- No  
  
Miranda- Well maybe that would help.  
  
Lizzie- Ok, I'll try at lunch. I gotta go. Bye (goes to class)  
  
Miranda- Bye (walks away)  
  
*Lunch room*  
  
Gordo is sitting at a table by himself  
  
Lizzie walks up to him with her tray of food  
  
Lizzie- Hey Gordo  
  
Gordo- Oh, hi Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie- Look, I'm sorry I said what I said, although you do spend a lot of time with that camera. It's kinda weird. But I really don't care that much and I'm sorry.  
  
Gordo- Hey, it's ok. I overreacted. I'm sorry and I accept yours.  
  
Lizzie- (cheering up) Good. (Gives him a peck on the cheek) I don't like fighting  
  
Gordo- Yeah, me neither.  
  
Miranda- (coming over and sitting down) Hey, am I interrupting anything?  
  
Gordo- No, sorry.  
  
Miranda- So, you guys wanna come over my house after school? There's this really hot guy who just moved in next door and my room is across from his and he plays the electric guitar.  
  
Lizzie- Coolie! Sound's good. (Gordo looks at her) You know except for the whole hot guy thing.  
  
Gordo- Yeah, I can come. But I gotta go now. (Kisses Lizzie's Cheek) Bye  
  
Lizzie/Miranda- Bye (Gordo leaves)  
  
Lizzie- So, tell me about this guy!  
  
*Miranda's room*  
  
Lizzie and Miranda are trying to look casual while they look out the window while Gordo sits on the bed. The kid isn't in his room though so Lizzie sits next to Gordo and Miranda sits at the desk.  
  
Lizzie- Now I just want to see what Miranda thinks is so great about him. That's it.  
  
Gordo- Ok, I believe you.  
  
Miranda- So, I think that his name is Jake. I know he has a band, they practice with him a lot, he sleeps in blue boxers…  
  
Lizzie- You spy on him while he's sleeping!  
  
Miranda- Well he didn't close his blinds.  
  
Lizzie- Well what do you do when he's changing?  
  
Miranda- I don't look while he's changing! I know he needs SOME privacy. (Looks quickly at the window) Oh! He just walked in!  
  
Lizzie- (jumping up to see out the window) Oh! Let me see! He is cute! (Gordo clears his throat) But not as cute as you (Lizzie goes over and gives Gordo a kiss on the cheek) He is pretty cute though.  
  
Miranda- You should see him while he's playing the guitar. Oh man! He left!  
  
*In front of the school*  
  
Lizzie is walking alone and bumps into someone  
  
Lizzie- Oh, sorry  
  
Kid- No, I'm sorry  
  
Lizzie- (looks at him and her eyes get wide) You're Jake aren't you?  
  
Jake- Yeah, how'd you know?  
  
Lizzie- Oh umm… My best friend is your next door neighbor, you know, Miranda.  
  
Jake- Oh yeah! Her mom made us cupcakes when we moved in. Good food.  
  
Lizzie- Yeah, her mom does make good food. That's why I'm friends with her.  
  
Jake- (laughing a little) Yeah. So, umm… do you want me to walk me home?  
  
Lizzie- Sure, why not? Let's go. (They walk off talking and laughing)  
  
*Later that night in Lizzie's room*  
  
Lizzie dials a number on the phone  
  
Miranda- (picking up the phone so it's like that half screen thing with Lizzie on one half and Miranda on the other) Hello.  
  
Lizzie- Hey, it's me.  
  
Miranda- Hey, what's up?  
  
Lizzie- Can't a girl just call her friend to talk?  
  
Miranda- Sure, did you have a topic in mind to talk about?  
  
Lizzie- Sort of…  
  
Miranda- Ok, what is it?  
  
Lizzie- I have a problem  
  
Miranda- Would you just get to the punch line already?!  
  
Lizzie- I have a major crush on Jake. 


	2. Problems

Don't own them. Don't sue me.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
*Continued with Lizzie and Miranda on the phone*  
  
Miranda- What? You what?  
  
Lizzie- I know I know!  
  
Miranda- Well, you can't do anything about it. Reason number one: You're going out with Gordo. Reason number two: you haven't even met Jake and reason number three: I have no one! Jake is mine I saw him first so I get dibbs.  
  
Lizzie- Look, I know who I'm going out with, I have met Jake, he walked me home today…  
  
Miranda- He walked you home!  
  
Lizzie- Yeah. He offered and I had no one else to walk home with so I said yes.  
  
Miranda- Well a good way to avoid situations like this is to say no when a cute, cute guy asks to walk you home and you know you have a boyfriend!  
  
Lizzie- Umm… sorry.  
  
Miranda- So what are you gonna do now?  
  
Lizzie- I donno.  
  
(Lizzie's mom from downstairs calls her for dinner)  
  
Lizzie- I gotta go, see you tomorrow. (Hangs up before Miranda can say anything)  
  
*Next day at Miranda's locker*  
  
Lizzie walks up to Miranda.  
  
Lizzie- Hey, I think I know what I'm gonna do.  
  
Miranda- Really? What?  
  
Lizzie- Well, I only have a crush, although a rather large crush, on Jake and, this is going to sound really corny, but, I have like real feelings for Gordo so, I'm just going to ignore my crush for Jake. It can't be that hard.  
  
Miranda- Well here's your first test (Miranda points to something behind Lizzie and Lizzie turns around to see Jake coming their way)  
  
Lizzie- Oh my god! How do I look? How's my hair?  
  
Miranda- Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie- Sorry, I can't help it. (Jake comes up to them) Hey Jake.  
  
Jake- Hey Lizzie. Hey Miranda.  
  
Miranda- Hi  
  
Jake- Umm… listen Lizzie, cause I'm new to this school and all I'm a little behind in Math, we didn't do quadric equations at my school, so I was wondering if you could tutor me?  
  
Lizzie- (quickly looks at Miranda with a scared/excited look on her face) Umm, sure, yeah, why not?  
  
Jake- Great! Thanks a lot Lizzie, you're a lifesaver! See you at lunch.  
  
Lizzie- Yeah, see ya (Jake walks away)  
  
Miranda- (elbows Lizzie) Lizzie! Why did you do that? You don't even understand quadric equations! Why would you teach someone else? Let alone the kid you have a major crush on!  
  
Lizzie- I don't know! I panicked. Oh my god, what am I going to do now?  
  
Miranda- I could tutor him. It would keep you from, well, him and I could get closer to him. It's really a win win situation.  
  
Lizzie- Oh, good, good idea! Thanks so much Miranda! You're a lifesaver. I should also probably learn to say no.  
  
Miranda- Well, you're too nice. You can't say no.  
  
Lizzie- Oh I know. I need to learn to be mean (laughs a little and grabs Miranda's arm and walks away)  
  
*Lunch Time*  
  
(Lizzie, Miranda and Gordo are sitting at a table)  
  
Lizzie- I just don't get it. Why do they not even try to cook real food here? You would think they would at least try considering all the complaints they must get. (she stabs the piece of meat on her plate and her fork bounces back up) See what I mean?  
  
Miranda- Wow, you sure can ramble on about nothing can't you?  
  
Lizzie- Sorry.  
  
Gordo- That's ok. I actually think it's cute. (kisses Lizzie on the cheek)  
  
Miranda- Ok, if this is gonna get all mushy I'm leaving.  
  
Lizzie- We're sorry.  
  
Gordo- Yeah sorry. (Jake walks over to their table)  
  
Jake- Hey can I sit here? I don't have anywhere else to sit.  
  
Miranda- Yeah sure. You can sit here. (pats the seat next to her)  
  
Jake- Thanks (sits) So, what were you guys talking about?  
  
Lizzie- Nothing really.  
  
Jake- Ok. So, Lizzie when can you start tutoring me?  
  
Lizzie- Actually, I'm not too good at math and could probably do with some tutoring myself so I was thinking that you could have Miranda tutor you instead.  
  
Jake- (looking a little disappointed) Yeah, sure, ok.  
  
Miranda- I'm free tomorrow after school.  
  
Jake- Great. That's good, I'm free too.  
  
Miranda- Ok.  
  
Gordo- So, Jake, where did you move from?  
  
Jake- Just a couple towns over, Chersburg.  
  
Gordo- Oh. So not far.  
  
Jake- Nope. (silence)  
  
Lizzie- So… How long have you had your band for?  
  
Jake- How did you know I had a band?  
  
Lizzie- Umm (thinking of an answer franticly without giving away that Miranda spies on him) You mentioned it yesterday when you walked me home.  
  
Gordo- He walked you home?  
  
Lizzie- (nervous) Yeah, but we just talked. No biggie.  
  
Jake- I've had it for about a year now. We're pretty good for not being around for long. You should hear us play sometime. We have a gig at a place here. The Digital Bean I think. You ever heard of it?  
  
Lizzie- Yeah. We hang out there a lot. I didn't know they have bands play there. When are you playing?  
  
Jake- Saturday night at 7:00. Hope to see you there. I have to go now though. See you guys.  
  
Lizzie- Alright I'll be there, bye.  
  
Miranda- Bye.  
  
Gordo- Yeah, bye.  
  
Miranda- So, you going on Saturday Gordo?  
  
Gordo- I don't know. I might have plans.  
  
Lizzie- With who? Miranda and I are both going. Do you other friends that you are hiding from us?  
  
Gordo- No. I don't know. I just might not want to go.  
  
Lizzie- Why not?  
  
Gordo- I said I didn't know. I just don't think I will go. (gets up and walks away)  
  
Miranda- There is something seriously wrong with that kid.  
  
Lizzie- You're telling me.  
  
*Lizzie's Family Room*  
  
Lizzie is sitting on the couch watching TV.  
  
(Matt walks in)  
  
Matt- Give me the remote.  
  
Lizzie- Excuse me? Why should I just give you the remote?  
  
Matt- Because I said so.  
  
Lizzie- Well I'm sorry but that is not a good enough reason.  
  
(Lizzie's mom calls saying Lizzie has a phone call)  
  
Lizzie- You may have it now. (hands Matt the remote)  
  
Matt- Thank you.  
  
(Lizzie walks to her room and picks up the phone)  
  
Lizzie- Hello? (does the two person phone screen thing with Jake on the other side.)  
  
Jake- Hey, It's Jake.  
  
Lizzie- Oh Hey.  
  
Jake- Ok, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out with me sometime, like Friday maybe?  
  
Lizzie- Oh, Jake, umm… I'm actually already dating somebody. I thought you knew.  
  
Jake- Well, I obviously didn't. Sorry. Well, this is embarrassing.  
  
Lizzie- Don't be embarrassed. It's not really something that comes up in a conversation.  
  
Jake- Yeah, I guess. Who are you dating? I never see you with anyone.  
  
Lizzie- Gordo actually. You know him.  
  
Jake- Yeah, yeah I do. Well, I have to go now.  
  
Lizzie- Ok, bye. (hangs up) (dials the phone)  
  
Miranda- Hello?  
  
Lizzie- Oh my god Miranda! Jake just asked me out!  
  
Miranda- Wow. You said no right?  
  
Lizzie- Of course I said no. I'm not stupid.  
  
Miranda- But you are nice. We've been through this already.  
  
Lizzie- I know. But I think it would be meaner for me to go out with two guys at the same time or to have to dump Gordo. I mean I never went out with Jake so he wouldn't be hurt as much as Gordo would be because we have been going out and so we've developed a relationship. Not to mention that we were friends before we started going out…  
  
Miranda- Whoa, Lizzie, slow down, you're rambling again.  
  
Lizzie- Sorry. I just don't know what to do.  
  
Miranda- I thought we already decided that you were going to ignore your crush.  
  
Lizzie- Yeah I know I said that but it's hard. He's around a lot and he's really cute and nice and…  
  
Miranda- Lizzie! Don't start again. Well the question is who do you like more, Jake or Gordo.  
  
Lizzie- I don't know. This is so hard.  
  
Miranda- Well at least you have two guys after you. I have squat.  
  
Lizzie- Well that's because you're picky. For you he's either Ethan Craft or he's not for you.  
  
Miranda- True but Jake is also on my list remember.  
  
Lizzie- Yeah. I have to go. I'll sleep on it and maybe I'll have my answer tomorrow.  
  
Miranda- Ok, see you.  
  
Lizzie- Yeah. Bye. (hangs up)  
  
This one was longer then the last one. I hate letting people read anything I write so please don't be too mean if you review. More later. 


	3. Pick and Choose

*I don't own, you don't sue*  
  
*Next Morning at School*  
  
Lizzie is mumbling something to herself at her locker. Gordo walks up to her.  
  
Gordo- Hey Liz.  
  
Lizzie- Oh, hey Gordo. What's up?  
  
Gordo- Nothing. Anything up with you? You don't look very good.  
  
Lizzie- Well, I have to talk to you. Meet me at lunch ok?  
  
Gordo- Yeah, Sure.  
  
Lizzie- I have to go bye. (walks away)  
  
Gordo- Bye (walks away too)  
  
Follow Lizzie walking until Miranda grabs her arm and stops her  
  
Miranda- Lizzie!  
  
Lizzie- Oh, hey Miranda.  
  
Miranda- I've been calling you pretty loudly.  
  
Lizzie- Sorry, I was a little distracted.  
  
Miranda- I can see that. So, did the sleep help? Made your decision? On the record, I vote for Gordo on this one.  
  
Lizzie- Yeah, I made my decision.  
  
(silence)  
  
Miranda- Ok… what is it?  
  
Lizzie- Um… I was leaning toward Jake.  
  
Miranda- (yelling) JAKE!! YOU CHOSE JAKE!!  
  
People start looking at them funny  
  
Miranda- (pulls Lizzie into a nearby closet) Wha..Why.. Why did you chose Jake, How could you chose Jake over Gordo. You two are so cute together it makes me sick. You two are perfect for each other!  
  
Lizzie- Miranda, I'm in 8th grade. I'm not looking for a husband. I'm looking for someone to have fun with and Jake just seems like more fun.  
  
Miranda- What happened to your "real feelings for Gordo" and your "ignoring your crush on Jake"?  
  
Lizzie- I don't know. I'm like 13, I don't know what real feelings are. Besides, if they are real feeling, I should still feel them later and realize I was wrong and go back to Gordo.  
  
Miranda- Ok, I'm saying this as your best friend. That was one of the most selfish things I've ever heard! What makes you think that Gordo will still be there for you to go back to? What makes you think he will want you back?  
  
Lizzie- Sorry but I've made my decision and I'm breaking up with Gordo at lunch so, you might want to stay away.  
  
Miranda- You're going to break up with him in public? Will you at least do everyone, especially Gordo, a favor and invite him over after school and do it then. It could be really embarrassing for both of you in public.  
  
Lizzie- Fine, I'll do it after school.  
  
Miranda- Good. Now we should probably get to class we're like ten minutes late.  
  
Lizzie- Yeah, let's go. (they leave)  
  
*Lunch Time*  
  
Lizzie and Miranda walk to an empty table and sit down.  
  
Lizzie- I did not! It was an accident. Why would I purposely spoil a perfectly good piece of gum on Kate's hair? (laughs)  
  
Miranda- Well, it was pretty mean, even for doing to Kate. (you see Kate in the background touching her hair and jumping up and down and screaming) (Gordo comes and sits down) You must be on a roll.  
  
Gordo- Hey guys.  
  
Miranda- We aren't guys.  
  
Gordo- Ok, Hey girls.  
  
Miranda- Better, hi.  
  
Lizzie- Hello.  
  
Gordo- So Lizzie, what did you want to talk to me about?  
  
Lizzie- Um… Could you actually come over my house today after school?  
  
Gordo- Yeah sure (Miranda looks sad)  
  
Lizzie- Great, see you then. (starts to eat) So, what do you guys think about cheesesticks? Do you really think we should be eating cheese in the shape of a stick?  
  
Ok, I know most people are probably all "Oh poor Gordo" but, please don't stop reading because you don't like the direction it's going. Don't worry, Be happy. The Big Break Up will be next. Soon too, I think. 


	4. The Breakup

*I no own, You no sue*  
  
*Outside of school that afternoon*  
  
Miranda and Gordo are talking and waiting for Lizzie.  
  
Gordo- So, are you coming to Lizzie's with us?  
  
Miranda- Um I don't think so. This is kind of a "you two" occasion.  
  
Gordo- What do you mean?  
  
Miranda- Nevermind, oh look Lizzie's coming (Lizzie comes up to them)  
  
Lizzie- Hey Guy and Girl  
  
Miranda- Thank you  
  
Lizzie- You're Welcome. Well, let's go Gordo.  
  
Miranda grabs Lizzie's arm and whispers to her  
  
Miranda- (whispering) Are you sure about this?  
  
Lizzie- (whispering) I'm trying to tell my self I am so… yeah.  
  
Miranda- (still whispering) Do you want me to come?  
  
Lizzie- (whispering still going) You would think I wouldn't, but I think you should. Just say you have to go to the bathroom when I signal you. Somebody's gonna want you there.  
  
Miranda- (stops whispering) Sorry Gordo, girl talk.  
  
Gordo- Enough said. Want to go Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie- Yeah, Miranda's going to come too.  
  
Gordo- Ok, lets go now. (they all leave)  
  
*Lizzie's room*  
  
Lizzie- Ok… (kicks Miranda)  
  
Miranda- Oww! Oh, you know what, I think I have to go to the bathroom. (begins to walk but whispers "suttle signal" to Lizzie on the way out)  
  
Lizzie- Ok, Gordo, I need to talk to you.  
  
Gordo- Ok, what about?  
  
Lizzie- Well, about us.  
  
Gordo- Where is this going?  
  
Lizzie- Look Gordo, you know I really care about you and everything but…  
  
Gordo- Oh no, you're not breaking up with me are you?  
  
Lizzie- Gordo, I DO care about you but I just don't see this working out and I think it's time that we thought of moving on.  
  
Gordo- I can't believe this. I have know you and loved you for all my life and now, after only like two months of dating, you want to end everything?  
  
Lizzie- No, not everything. I still want to be your friend, like we were before we started going out.  
  
Gordo- I don't think that there is any way we can be as good of friends as we were back then. Come on Lizzie. There has to be another reason for your breaking up with me. I've known you too long to think you're telling the truth.  
  
Lizzie- Gordo, I just don't see this working. Come on, this is not easy and you aren't making it any easier (she starts to cry a little bit)  
  
Gordo- (getting mad) You were expecting me to make this easy for you! Why in the world would I want to make this easy for you? I have always loved you and I watched you go through your crush on Ethan, the whole Ronnie thing and it was finally my turn and I promised myself I wasn't going to screw things up and now, out of the blue, you're dumping me and you thought that I would make this easy for you! Not going to happen! I'll see you later (walks out)  
  
Lizzie starts sobbing and sits on her bed with her hands in her face. Miranda walks in.  
  
Miranda- Lizzie…  
  
Lizzie- Why did I just do that?  
  
Miranda- Beats me.  
  
Lizzie- I never really thought about how much he's been through with me. I am really selfish aren't I. He hates me now and I probably have no chance of getting him back…  
  
Miranda- So you want him back?  
  
Lizzie- Yes… No… I don't know. Do you think I should try things with Jake and see how it works out?  
  
Miranda- I think you should do whatever you want.  
  
Lizzie- Yeah I guess. Could I just be alone for a little while to think. I think it would help if I think everything completely through before I speak this time.  
  
Miranda- Ok, see you in school tomorrow.  
  
Lizzie- Yeah, see ya. (Miranda leaves and Lizzie goes back to crying.)  
  
Poor Gordo. Next one's already here 


	5. Moving on... quickly

*Just Borrowing, please don't sue me*  
  
*The next morning at Lizzie's locker*  
  
She looks very unhappy. Jake walks up to her.  
  
Jake- Hey Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie- Hi Jake.  
  
Jake- What's new? You don't look very happy today. Not the usual perky, happy Lizzie we all love and adore.  
  
Lizzie- Yeah we I think she went on vacation for a while. (sighs) I broke up with Gordo last night and I'm not too happy about it.  
  
Jake- Why'd you break you with him if you aren't happy about it?  
  
Lizzie- I don't know. I thought I wanted more fun or something. I don't remember. I had reasons yesterday. I'm too bummed to remember them now.  
  
Jake- I see. Well how about I take you out tonight to cheer you up. Strictly as friends. I'll show you some of that fun you think you broke up with him for.  
  
Lizzie- Sure, why not.  
  
Jake- (you see Gordo behind them listening) Great, I'll pick you up at your house around 7ish. I'll be a lot of fun.  
  
Lizzie- Ok, sound like, well, fun (Gordo walks away sadly)  
  
Jake- Bye  
  
Lizzie- Bye. (they walk away)  
  
*Lunch time*  
  
Lizzie and Miranda are sitting at a table  
  
Lizzie- So have you talked to Gordo at all today?  
  
Miranda- Yeah, I talked to him this morning. He was really sad. I think you sent him into a deep depression.  
  
Lizzie- Thanks for making me feel better. (Jake comes and sits at the table)  
  
Jake- Hey there.  
  
Lizzie/Miranda- Hi/Hello  
  
Jake- So, Lizzie, tonight I was thinking that we could go and get something to eat and then go check out this band that I love. They're playing across town.  
  
Lizzie- Sure, sounds cool.  
  
Jake- Good, I hope you like it. It should be really fun.  
  
Miranda- (whispering to Lizzie) Umm… You mind filling me in here?  
  
Lizzie- (whispering) Jake invited me out tonight. Just as friends but I think he's aiming for something more.  
  
Miranda- (w-ing) You just broke up with Gordo last night and you already have a date?  
  
Lizzie- (w-ing) What can I say, I move quickly.  
  
Miranda- (muttering to herself) you're telling me.  
  
Lizzie- Oh no. Look at Gordo, he's sitting all alone. Maybe I should go talk to him.  
  
Miranda- No, you stay here with Jake, I'll go sit with him. I don't think he likes you very much right now and with all these sharp utensils around, it just wouldn't be safe.  
  
Lizzie- (reluctantly) Yeah all right. See you later  
  
Follow Miranda to where Gordo is sitting  
  
Miranda- Hey, anyone sitting here?  
  
Gordo- Go ahead sit, I won't be very good company though.  
  
Miranda- That's fine. Talking is way overrated anyway.  
  
Gordo- Did you know she has a date with that guy?  
  
Miranda- Who? Jake? That's not a date. It's just an outing (pause) as friends. It's not a date.  
  
Gordo- Oh, it's a date alright. That's why she broke up with me isn't it? She likes Jake better. I knew she was lying. I'm not god enough for her and Jake is. He has the band and apparently the looks and the attitude and probably the personality.  
  
Miranda- Gordo, don't kill yourself over this. It's not that big a deal. So Lizzie broke up with you, it's not like you were getting married. You're 13 years old, no relationship is going to last very long at this age.  
  
Gordo- I know but…  
  
Miranda- No! I am taking no buts! Get over her right now! Do it! Do it.  
  
Gordo- Miranda that's not going to work.  
  
Miranda- I know but it was worth a shot.  
  
Alright, I have the whole story planned out. Don't stop reading now! 


	6. The Date

*I don't own any characters, except Jake but I don't really own him I just made him up, so, anyway, don't sue me*  
  
*That night in Lizzie's room*  
  
Lizzie's on the phone with Miranda and trying to figure out what to wear  
  
Lizzie- What do you think I should wear? I don't think that really bright colors would go good woth a rock band but, I don't want to look goth…  
  
Miranda- Lizzie are you sure you want to do this?  
  
Lizzie- Do what? Get dressed? Yeah I think getting dressed is a prority  
  
Miranda- No, not get dressed, well get dressed but that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about dating so soon after breaking up with your boyfriend. Gordo being your boyfriend who've known for your whole life.  
  
Lizzie- Look, I wouldn't have broken up with him if it wasn't for Jake so why not?  
  
Miranda- I just don't think you've thought this whole thing through. If you had I don't think that you would have broken up with Gordo in the first place.  
  
Lizzie- Look Miranda, I know you don't like me dating someone you called dibbs on but you're just going to have to deal with this. I'm not going to cancel this because you're jealous.  
  
Miranda- I'm not jealous! I just think that you are being very selfish with this whole thing. The only person whos feelings you care about is yours! You don't care about Gordo and you don't care about me! Do you think that I like being caught in the middle of you two! Well I don't! Now I have to go, see you later. (hangs up)  
  
Lizzie- (talking to herself) I am not selfish, I just know what I want. (goes back to figuring out what to wear)  
  
*Lizzie's front hall*  
  
Doorbell rings  
  
Lizzie- (running down the stairs) I'll get it! (opens the door) Hey Jake  
  
Jake- Hey ready to go?  
  
Lizzie- Yeah (her parents come up behind her)  
  
Mrs. M- Hey Gor… Umm… hi, who are you?  
  
Jake- I'm Jake, it's nice to meet you Mrs. McGuire, Mr. McGuire  
  
Mr. M- (w-ing to Mrs. M) What happened to Gordo?  
  
Mrs. M- (w-ing) I don't know. We'll ask about that later.  
  
Lizzie- Alright let's go Jake.  
  
Mr. M- Um.. hey Lizzie where are you going?  
  
Lizzie- to dinner and then to check out a band that's playing across town.  
  
Mr. M- Ok, be home by 10  
  
Lizzie- Dad! My cerfew last Friday was 11  
  
Mr. M- 10:30 is my final offer.  
  
Lizzie- Yeah fine (grabs Jakes arm) let's go Jake  
  
Jake- Bye! (door closes)  
  
*In a restaurant*  
  
Lizzie- So, did you have a girlfriend back in Chersburg?  
  
Jake- I did for a little while but we broke up before I moved.  
  
Lizzie- But you only moved a couple town over. It wouldn't have been that hard to keep the relationship.  
  
Jake- I know but she wasn't really my type.  
  
Lizzie- You have a type?  
  
Jake- not really a specific type just, well, we weren't very interested in one another.  
  
Lizzie- Oh, I see.  
  
Jake-So how long had you been going out with Gordo before you two broke up?  
  
Lizzie- About 2 months. Not very long.  
  
Jake- Well that's pretty long for an 8th grade relationship.  
  
Lizzie- Yeah I guess but me and Gordo have been friends since we were like born and It's sort of weird cause I don't think we'll be able to stay friends. This is why you should never date your best friends.  
  
Jake- Yeah. So… what kind of music do you listen to?  
  
Lizzie- I like everything. I really like 80s stuff and the stuff girls my age like, you know Britney and NSYNC, those things. I once dragged Gordo to a NSYNC concert because Miranda got grounded and I had an extra ticket. He didn't want to go because he says they're overdone and he like to be an individual and have individual taste, you should have seen him with his whole rat pack bit, but that's a different story. Anyway, he ended up liking NSYNC and went out and bought their CD the next day. I am really boring you aren't I?  
  
Jake- Well, you do have a very good talent at going on about nothing.  
  
Lizzie-That's not nothing. It was a very interesting story.  
  
Jake- Whatever. Food's here.  
  
*Later that night at the teen club where the band is playing*  
  
Lizzie- These guys are pretty good.  
  
Jake- Pretty good? They're like the greatest middle school band ever.  
  
Lizzie- I wouldn't know. I don't really hear too many middle school bands.  
  
Jake- Well, these right here are the cream of the crop.  
  
Lizzie- If you say so. (the band starts playing a slower song and couples start to dance)  
  
Jake- You want to dance?  
  
Lizzie- Yeah, sure. (they start to dance)  
  
Jake- So, think that these guys are better then NSYNC?  
  
Lizzie- No one's better then NSYNC.  
  
Jake- I think you're better then NSYNC.  
  
Lizzie- I'm not even in a band  
  
Jake- Doesn't matter (leans in to kiss her but she backs away) what's wrong?  
  
Lizzie- Um… I just remembered that I have to go home.  
  
Jake- But your dad said that you had to be home by 10:30, it's only 9:15.  
  
Lizzie- Well he always says I have to be home by a certain time but he really means like an hour before that time. I just have to go (runs away)  
  
Jake- LIZZIE! (sighs and sits down)  
  
More here, read on 


	7. Change of Heart

*still don't own, still don't sue*  
  
Lizzie just ran in her front door and then runs up the stairs to her room  
  
*In Lizzie's room*  
  
Lizzie picks up the phone and dials a number  
  
Miranda- Hello?  
  
Lizzie- (panting) Hey Miranda it's me  
  
Miranda- Lizzie? Aren't you supposed to be out with Jake? Why are you panting?  
  
Lizzie- Ok, you were right, I was being selfish. I went out with Jake and it sucked and for every question he asked me I found some way to incorporate Gordo into my answer and I shouldn't have gone out with him in the first place and I finally realized that when he tried to kiss me and his breath was all un-Gordo like and he was pushing and…  
  
Miranda- Ok you're rambling again and un-Gordo like breath?  
  
Lizzie- Sorry. He also said I have a very good talent for going on about nothing. Gordo thought my rambling was cute. I miss him.  
  
Miranda- Then call him and tell him you made a mistake and you want him back and then go ride off into the sunset together on a horse.  
  
Lizzie- What?  
  
Miranda- Sorry, I watch too many movies. I need something to do while you're out on your dates and I'm stuck home alone every night.  
  
Lizzie- Ok… well, I guess I should call Gordo.  
  
Miranda- You know what, you should really talk to him in person. It shows you care.  
  
Lizzie- He hates me. You think I'm gonna get him to meet me somewhere in person?  
  
Miranda- I'll take care of that part. You just be at the Digital Bean at noon tomorrow ok?  
  
Lizzie- Sure. I have to go now, bye.  
  
Miranda- Bye.  
  
Close to only Miranda on the screen, she dials a number  
  
Gordo- (sounds depressed) Hello?  
  
Miranda- Don't you sound happy  
  
Gordo- Well what do I have to be happy about?  
  
Miranda- Oh come on, cheer up. I'll help you cheer up. Meet me at the Digital Bean tomorrow ok? We can have some fun, take your mind off things for a while.  
  
Gordo- Yeah, ok, see you there. I have to wallow now while I am still depressed ebough to do so.  
  
Miranda- Ok, have a bad time, see you tomorrow  
  
Gordo- Yeah, bye (they hang up)  
  
*Tomorrow at the Digital Bean*  
  
Lizzie and Miranda are sitting at a table  
  
Lizzie- Are you sure he's coming? It's like 12:15 and Gordo's never late.  
  
Miranda- Yeah well he's depressed, he allowed to be slow. Here he comes. (Gordo begins to walk toward the table until he sees Lizzie's sitting there then he stops)  
  
You stay here I'll go bring him over. (she goes over to Gordo)  
  
Gordo- I thought we were going to get my mind off Lizzie, her being here isn't going to make that any easier.  
  
Miranda- Well, I lied. But she has something she wants to talk to you about. Just hear her out. Please? For me?  
  
Gordo- Why should I do something for you?  
  
Miranda- I don't know just go will you! (pushes him to the table, Gordo sits across from Lizzie) Well, I think I have to go to the bathroom (walks away)  
  
Lizzie- Ok, Gordo, I'm really sorry. For everything. For breaking your heart and for probably hurting your feelings and for just making you feel bad. I hope you can forgive me and maybe let me be your girlfriend again?  
  
Gordo- Wha… Why do you want to get back together? What happened to moving on?  
  
Lizzie- The truth is I wanted to go out with Jake.  
  
Gordo- Yeah, I already guessed that.  
  
Lizzie- But I went out with him last night and all I could do was talk about you and I was comparing him to you and how you were so much sweeter then he is and him and I don't have the connection that you and I have and I realized I made a HUGE mistake and I just wish you could forgive me and… (Gordo kisses her)  
  
Gordo- You are too cute when you ramble.  
  
Lizzie- It's good to hear that again. (they kiss again)  
  
THE END!!!!  
  
PLEASE R/R if you read this, it'll help me decide whether or not to write any more. 


End file.
